Talk:Human/@comment-187.237.39.30-20141017040414/@comment-213.119.32.191-20141124144615
@Party - good point. It could very well be that the Mamono's agressiveness and lust are merely a necessity. And if the CG and the order aren't a threat anymore and are severely weakened, the DL might make good on her initial idea and tone down those two traits to make them more manageable. Heck, the fact that men that become Incubi have increased libido may be a mercy on the DL's part. To make it much more manageable for them to keep up with their mamono wife. However, as it's been established that the current setting appeared a few hundred years ago, you do have to wonder how much longer is it going to take the DL to build up enough power. And if any mamono & incubus from the first and current generations will even live to see it. Also, from what I've heard and what I really hope is just untranslated canon, is that, no matter how lustful or hedonistic a mamono is, in the end they really do care if others are happy as well. That it really matters to them if their love and pleasure is reciprocated, and that they'll let men go who either really aren't in love with them, or if he isn't attracted to their particular traits. So as long as you're honest to yourself, you should have no problems getting the Mamono you want as a wife. And if they really do love you too much to let you go, they'll do whatever they can so you can still be happy with them (I wonder if enough desire can cause a Mamono's DE to turn them into another species). However, I've only heard this from other users in the comment section, so I can't guarantee it's actual canon. However, some "canon" articles seem to imply that those negative traits of a Mamono are natural and greatly emphasize them. Are what they're supposed to be according to the DL. IMHO, the "Monster Ecology" is one of the biggest detractors of the utopia, "love conquers all" part of the setting. I'm not going to go into detail now*, but I'd find it hardly surprising that to some people it places mamono and the setting in a bad light. Still, there are some mamono that I do really consider evil no matter how they're portrayed. Like the Matango and the Dryad, who assimilate you, causing you to become an immobile plant forever. Or that Matango can transform entire settlements of women into more of themselves. Yeah, like any ''woman would want to become immobile fungi. At least allow the women to become a species they can still feel comfortable with. Or any mamono that outright brainwashes humans, as even by the MGE standards that is just bad. Heck, it even goes against the "love conquers all" idea, as the man cannot love them no matter what since he cannot think for himself. Likewise any mamono that corrupts human children. Now, children born as Mamono are okay, they're just fundamentally different from us. But human girls should be allowed to grow up as humans before being changed. This is why I dislike Large Mice, Imps & Arch Imps. *But I'll just summarize: ''All ''Mamono are addicted to sex so much they can't be satiated and keep wanting more and more, they don't condemn something as inhumanly vile (and outright bad for genetic diversity) as incest but rather encourage it, are so hedonistic don't let morals of any kind get in the way of their selfish pleasure, have such a lack of honor that even if they ''invite ''human males and females to come to events (art exhibits or tournaments) the Mamono will betray their trust and inevitably corrupt or steal them, are so lazy they can't hold a job, and their apparent views on males is: ''"This man belongs to me, and I can rape him as much as I want from now on.”